The Pink Rose of Ponyville
by the amazeing lot
Summary: im terrible at summerys so basic a young pegasus movbe the city of Mare york to ponyville and finds love and many friends
1. Chapter 1

The pink rose of ponyville

By the amazeing lot

It was a normal day in ponyville, the birds were singing, the sun was shining so brightly in the sky that when I was blinded by its beauty, I thought to myself why did I end up coming in the first place especially to this small rural town, I mean could have gone anywhere in equestria but I picked this probably because I thought it looked nice or maybe it was the atmosphere or the ponies that live here. I was welcomed here in the most weirdest way, by a pony named Pinkie pie , as soon as I walked into town I was tackled to the ground by a pink blur as soon as I came to realize what happened she gasped then ran away not to be seen. I got up and brushed myself off started to walk off to their town hall as I walked by these ponies they all greeted me with such cheer that it literally radiated off them. As I came up to the town to see if I could buy a home I looked at the place it was this was defiantly for me. I went inside to see if I could find a receptionist I saw a mare sitting at a desk, she was a light crème colored unicorn mare with a brown mane with one white streak going though it. She was cute I thought to myself I shook this thought out my head I don't even know this mare and I'm already getting a crush. I walked up to the desk and I said "Hello miss but do you know where I can buy a house?" I asked. She responded with a simple nod and said "I do and you're in the right place if you wish to buy a house you must fill out this form". I nodded and said "Thank you" to the mare and I walked off and took a seat, I pulled a pen out of my bag and started to write. Lets see here I said to myself First name: Shadow Last name: Streak Species: Pony Race: Pegasus Appearance: All black coat, Baby blue eyes, Brown mane with a yellow zig zag g going though it, Mutton Chops. Date of Birth: 10/22/85. Wow that was quick I thought, I walked up to the mare gave her the form. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile back "Alright lets see here there is a large 1 bedroom apartment on oak street for 5000 bits" she said. The price was very reasonable considering that the prices for apartments in Mare York are very high there it was one of the many reasons I left there. I gave her the 5000 bits and said "thank you miss". She laughed and said " Please just call me Azure" I smiled and said " Well in that case just call me Shadow".

Authors note : well that's the first part I know its short but I did not have very much time to write this so I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment if you will and tell how it was or if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The pink rose of ponyville

By the amazeing lot

It was a normal day in ponyville, the birds were singing, the sun was shining so brightly in the sky that when I was blinded by its beauty, I thought to myself why did I end up coming in the first place especially to this small rural town, I mean could have gone anywhere in equestria but I picked this probably because I thought it looked nice or maybe it was the atmosphere or the ponies that live here. I was welcomed here in the most weirdest way, by a pony named Pinkie pie , as soon as I walked into town I was tackled to the ground by a pink blur as soon as I came to realize what happened she gasped then ran away not to be seen. I got up and brushed myself off started to walk off to their town hall as I walked by these ponies they all greeted me with such cheer that it literally radiated off them. As I came up to the town to see if I could buy a home I looked at the place it was this was defiantly for me. I went inside to see if I could find a receptionist I saw a mare sitting at a desk, she was a light crème colored unicorn mare with a brown mane with one white streak going though it. She was cute I thought to myself I shook this thought out my head I don't even know this mare and I'm already getting a crush. I walked up to the desk and I said "Hello miss but do you know where I can buy a house?" I asked. She responded with a simple nod and said "I do and you're in the right place if you wish to buy a house you must fill out this form". I nodded and said "Thank you" to the mare and I walked off and took a seat, I pulled a pen out of my bag and started to write. Lets see here I said to myself First name: Shadow Last name: Streak Species: Pony Race: Pegasus Appearance: All black coat, Baby blue eyes, Brown mane with a yellow zig zag g going though it, Mutton Chops. Date of Birth: 10/22/85. Wow that was quick I thought, I walked up to the mare gave her the form. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile back "Alright lets see here there is a large 1 bedroom apartment on oak street for 5000 bits" she said. The price was very reasonable considering that the prices for apartments in Mare York are very high there it was one of the many reasons I left there. I gave her the 5000 bits and said "thank you miss". She laughed and said " Please just call me Azure" I smiled and said " Well in that case just call me Shadow".

Authors note : well that's the first part I know its short but I did not have very much time to write this so I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment if you will and tell how it was or if you liked it or not.


End file.
